revenge of a hit man
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happns when a old friend of Naruto's comes and destroys his and his family's new life and his wife and son get kidnapped will he save them or will the Uchiha and Hyuga get thair revenge . au Naru x saku hakux fu and shikamaru x Ino
1. Chapter 1

Aouthers note : I Mr grim jaw don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi kishimoto I make no money off of it. You have to read life of a hit man to understand this one.

Chapter1

New life ruined

Its been two years since the ex hit man and ex waitress went in to witness protection now they had a baby boy named Minato after Naruto's father Naruto and Sakura's new names were Mr. ken and miss Sara law.

Ken came home with his hardhat on a dirtied white muscle shirt on and he was covered in dirt even his blue jeans was he went in his house he was meet with the beautiful smile eyes and hair of his wife Sara "hello honey!" She said with a bright smile on her face and their son replied "Gugug".

As he reached out for his father Naruto took him and held him while he kissed his wife on the lips "how was your day babe?" ken asked Sara replayed "it was great but tiring as well since Minato been fussy all day".

Minato had Naruto's hair but had Sakura's eyes and forehead he was cute bundle of joy Naruto and Sakura were happy that their life's were at peace they had no worries of the Hyuga and Uchiha crime family finding them.

Naruto had a new and honest job as a construction worker and Sakura was house wife and author working on sci-fi books that were very popular more so than Naruto's godfathers books.

Because they had a balance of everything in them Naruto and Sakura were happy with their new life's and their child they loved him so much.

It was dinner time Sara/Sakura and Ken/Naruto were eating in the living room and watching the news Naruto wounded how Kakashi Haku Ino and Shika was doing but he knew he was not allowed to call people from his past plus it would put his family at risk.

The next day

A man with green shirt and green seat paints came up to Ken/Naruto's house and knocked the door opened and Sakura answered the door "uh you are an angel miss would you be my girlfriend ?" Sakura then gave a frown and put her married ring band in his face and said " I am married dumass!" .

"Oh is Naruto home?" he questioned Sakura then had fear in her eyes but she keep it hide and replied "who's that? the only person lives here is my husband Ken and my son Minato" Ken then walked to the door .

He gave a look of grief at who it was and he cussed in his head and then put his arm around the man with black hair in a bowel cut "honey let me handle this I will be back in a minute".

In the shadows was two figures in a car waiting for the perfect chance to make their move Naruto and the guy walked Naruto then screamed " Lee what the hell are you doing here? And how did you find me!?".

The Guy known as Lee answered "it was thru info gathering my old friend and I have a job for you will you take it?" Naruto then looked royally pissed "I can't do that Lee I am retried from being a hit man and I made a promise to my wife and lia that I wound not be a hit man anymore! Now leave you put my family in danger!".

Lee then said " I came for another reason " Naruto gave a stern look saying I don't want to hear it look Lee then left and Naruto returned home when he entered the kitchen it was in a mess broke glass and stuff everywhere and chairs in the floor he knew something happen his hit man insect's kicked in and he thought what happened thru.

In Naruto's head.

The door was kicked in Sakura yelling and running for the cabinet for a gun Sakura being grabbed she's fighting back and struggling wile stuff is being broken and Mianto crying the other person going to Minato's room.

A rang being put over Sakura's mouth she blacks out and being carried way with Minato sleeping in the other intruders arms

End of Naruto's thought.

Naruto then went to his hidden guns and grabbed everything he need and took his trusty glock 19 with him and left his new home heading back to the land of fire and to the leaf he knew who took them.

Three days later

Naruto entered the leaf village and went to his old hide out it was a mess to and he saw bullet holes in the wall as he walked by he then called "Kakashi!" The only thing that answered back was an echo of his voice.

He then left and went to a hotel and stayed he wondered were Kakashi was he did not see him anywhere in the hide out Naruto then took his guns out and began cleaning them for his revenge .

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura was blind folded and her arms were bond behind her back she wanted to know were Minato was then she heard a voice "welcome back my cherry blossom " Sakura knew that voice it was Itachi Uchiha Sakura then said with disgust in her voice" were my son?! " .

Itachi then said he's with Ten ten Hinata and konan they taking care of him "

Itachi unfolded Sakura blindfold her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw his face he then lend in and kissed her Sakura tried fighting the kiss but could not he then stopped Sakura then began to spit the nasty taste of Itachi out of her mouth and spit in his face.

Itachi took a handkerchief and wiped his face then his phone rang he answered " hello yea I will be their in 12 hours" Itachi then hung up his phone and said "I have to go" he then untied Sakura and threw her in a cell.

Sakura said with hope filled in her voice "Naruto will save me and Minato and he will kill all of you!" she shouted in anger and disgust Itachi then gave a grin of amusement and left.

An hour later

Hinata Ten ten and konan came down the stairs of the dungeon with a crying Minato "we have done every damn thing we can thank of but this Baby won't shut up!" the three women yelled in unison.

Then Hinata opened the cell tied Sakura back up and took her up stairs then gave her Minato Sakura slipped the top of her shirt down and bra off and put Minato on her breasts he began sucking.

The male members of the Akatsuki were red in the face and Hinata Tenten and Konan were interested in Sakura feeding meathed "what you guys act like you never seen breast feeding before!" she yelled with disgust in her voice she then cooed to Minato to sleep she then took him off her breast and began burping him.

Then Konan took him to his crib Tenten tied Sakura back up to the chair and both widows gave a twisted smirk on their faces they both began hitting Sakura in the face and stomach .

Sakura let out painful screams as her face and body became black and blue she then thought "I am going to be like Ino in a coma " then Sakura coughed up spit vomit and blood mixed in one .

An hour later Sakura was knocked out and was put back in her cell Hinata then said "hey Deidara clean this mess up!" she yelled Deidara got a mop and bucket and began cleaning the mess and grumbling under his voice.

Then kisame went down to the dungeon he had a gun with a silencer on it he pointed it at Sakura's unconscious form then a tap was felt on his shoulder he turned around and saw Tenten with a foul look on her face and a gun pointed in to his back "what are you doing to our hostage?" she questioned in a sarcastic tone kisame then gulped and replied "I was um going to check up on her".

Ten ten then kicked him in his balls he yelled in pain she then drug him back up the stairs by the collar of his shirt .

With Naruto

Naruto was in his hotel room drinking a beer he had worry on his mind about his wife and son he loved both of them he wanted to find them so bad.

Naruto thought of other places they could be Naruto then called up his god father Jiraiya's phone rang he picked it up and said "hello" Naruto replies "hey god father it's been a wile so I need help looking for other places that the Uchiha and Hyuga own ".

Jiraiya questioned "why Do you need to know?" Naruto then stopped and replied "my wife Sakura and son Minato has been kidnapped by them" Jiraiya then said "uh I see I will can do" .

Naruto then hung up the phone and was getting tired and he thought what would Happen if Lia got involved Naruto was getting tired so he finished his beer and went to sleep.

Aouthers note: end of chapter1 I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of revenge of a hit man and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

meeting old friends

warning a scene of torture and embarrassment

Naruto got up and got dressed and decided to look up some old friends of his he got their voice mails and he left them a message.

Naruto got in his car and drove in the country to shikamaru and Ino's new house he stopped at a gate and he pressed the button on the intercom.

A familiar voice answered "hey Naruto you can come in" Naruto entered and parked right in front and went to the door and knocked Shikamaru answered the door.

"come in Naruto I need your help with Ino she's been very depressed for the past two years since her torture and rape" Naruto went in to the dining room and saw Ino in a wheel chair looking miserable .

He walked in and said "hey Ino "Ino then looked at Naruto her eyes pleading for death "p… pleas kill me Naruto "she said in a very low voice.

Naruto was shocked at Ino's request "no I can't Sakura would be mad and sad if I killed you!" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

Shikamaru took Naruto to the living room and said" I have tried everything we even adopted two lovely kids and It still then make her happy since she can't bear kids " .

There was a knock at the door Naruto and Shikamaru went to answer it was Haku and his wife Fu they both had bright smiles on their faces.

Both husband and wife entered Fu hugged Naruto "it's been a long time Naruto !" she said with joy in her voice Haku shook Naruto's hand Naruto shook back.

They all seat down a girl with long silver hair and purple eyes entered the room" hey daddy is mommy feeling any better?" she questioned with worry in her voice Shikamaru knelt down and shook his head no that she was still ill.

Naruto singled Fu Haku and Shikamaru to the living room " I am here to save Sakura and Minato from those bastreds Hyuga and Uchiha family" the trio had fear in their eyes Fu held her mouth.

Naruto and the other went in to the room were Ino seat unresponsive to her surroundings Naruto then knelt to Ino's level and said" Sakura she is truly happy with me we even have a son named Minato after my father" he then showed her a picture of all three of them.

Ino then smiled for the first time in 2years Haku said Me and Fu has been married 2years "Shikamaru " 1 for me and Ino" Ino went to cook dinner Fu joined her wile Naruto and Haku and Shikamaru made a plan to save Sakura.

A hour later u and Ino came out of the kitchen with a turkey and other foods all three men's mouth watered at the site they all said grace and ate.

Mean will with Sakura

The Akatsuki were staring at Sakura in her cell Deidara then asked "remember the fun times Hun" Inner began to wake up after the beating her and Sakura took she looked and replied "yea Deidara I remember ".

Flash back

Inner and the Akatsuki were in a ware house were Danzo and his gang were held but both sides began shooting and dunking and firing.

Danzo was hit in the shoulder Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado was shot in the head and died instantly.

While Danzo was on the ground roiling in pain Inner walked up with a sick twisted and dark grin on her lips she shot his other shoulder and both legs "do you like that this is for my sister!" Danzo slowly bleed out and died.

End of flash back.

Inner shuddered at the thought of that flash back Pain opened the cell door "clean this hideout!" Inner got out and began cleaning Sasori then put a slave/shock collar on her.

"their fits the profession you have now" Sasori said wile chuckling Inner had a disappointed look but she did this for her Sakura and Naruto's sons shake she cleaned Ten Ten and Hinata laughed at Inners work.

She truly hated it but she also hated the beating her and Sakura got to but she cleaned after she was done she returned to her cell and was falling asleep Intel Hinata brought Minato.

Inner feed him and he fell asleep Hinata took him and put him back upstairs Inner went to sleep in her mind her and Sakura began a conversation Inner said "Sakura what do we do?" Sakura just stared and replied "we wait for Naruto".

Inner gave a saddened look "ok Sakura "Inner left and she went to sleep back with Naruto Ino showed him his room Naruto entered and took his bed the room was small room the wall papers were a light blue .

Naruto got a bath and went to sleep he began stirring and turning in his sleep

Naruto's nightmare

Naruto parents were packing stuff up to move because their ideates were found out Jiraiya was holding a young 4 year old Naruto " forgot something sweety" said Kushina as she was going back in Minato followed " we need to" before he could finish what he was saying as the young couple entered the house it blew up with them dies of instant death.

Naruto woke up in a sweat he sadly remembers his parent's death but he doesn't know who killed them he got up and went down stairs.

Shikamaru was in the kitchen making a sandwich "hey Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto then replied" I had a nightmare of when my parent's died that's why I became a hit man to find the killer and get my vengeance ageist them".

Back with Sakura she was in her cell minding her own business when Tenten and Hinata came down and actived her shock collar she yelled in pain" ahhh w…why a….are y…. you'd….doing this for?" she said between grunts of pain.

Hinata and Ten ten began to smirk and snarl at Sakura pain "because you husband killed ours ! " said both widows in unison they creaked up the juice Sakura yelled louder and passed out that woke Minato up.

Hinata and ten ten then poured a bucket of water on her Sakura woke up and went to the cell and got tied up and went up the stairs Sakura was untied she cheeked his dipper and clean him then feed him.

She then cooked and gave out food to every one Ten ten tied Sakura to a wall and they all thru food in her face and the plates shattered cutting her face "ahhh it hurts !" she yelled and blood covered her face and plate pices sticking out of her face.

While everyone else was doing that Hidan was in a corner shooting hereon in his vein and he began to laugh like crazy and began to forum at the mouth he got a gun and left the hide out.

Naruto ate breakfast and began to take a walk he took his fave gun his glock 90 he walked he saw someone he knew Sarutobi walked up to him with a strict look "what are you doing back here in the leaf? Naruto?" he asked in a annoyed tone .

Naruto Sakura and Minato been kidnaped by the Hyuga and Uchiha widows and I will get my revenge if LIA gets in the way they will be killed to!" Naruto said in a dark voice Sarutobi gave a nod that he understood and would try and keep the other agents out of Naruto's way.

Naruto counted his walk a guy with silver hair pulled out a gun and pointed it at Naruto Naruto saw this and dodged the bullet Naruto could tell this guy was jacket up on something .

Naruto knew he can't feel pain right now Naruto shoots Hidan in the shoulder and hits him over the head and knocks him out Naruto drags Hidan and opens his trunk and puts him in the trunk of her car.

Naruto go's in the kitchen and sees Haku and Shikamaru "hey guys I need to go to a disclosed place do you know anywhere?" Naruto knew all three had a shady past .

Shikamaru and Haku told him of an a banned were house near the docks of the leaf Naruto drove their tied Hidan to a chair and waited for his high trip to were off.

Naruto turned the power on and clipped the power to Hidan Hidan woke up a hour later "were the hell I am?" Naruto came out of the shadows with a lifeless and no emotions in his eyes or face "where is Sakura and Minato at?" Hidan began to laugh "haha I not in hell going to tell you !".

Naruto went to the light switch and turned it on the light flickered Hidan began to get shocked he yelled "ahhh" Naruto turned it off "now tell me!" Hidan breathed hard and fast "that hurt like shit! Fine I will tell you she's in a ware house on the out skirts of the leaf" Naruto gave a dark smirk thanks " he turned the light on and Hidan got socked Naruto left.

Naruto returned back to Shiakmaru's house with a happy face Haku saw this "let me guess you got info on Sakura and Minato's whereabouts?"

Naruto shook his heady yea "and I will get them back" Shikamaru gave a lazy voice I agree you should after all she's your women ".

Ino and Fu came out with breakfast but everyone else was done excite Naruto his was cold they both gave him death glairs both women said in unison " beautiful young lady's like us slaved over a hot stove for an hour for a good cooked meal for you men!" .

Naruto took the plate nuked it in the microwave and ate it "its good u and Ino you did a great job! Just like Sakura cooking!" both women Blushed at Naruto's comment Naruto then thought "they are equally attractive as Sakura and him Haku and Shikamaru are very lucky men to have them.

Naruto decided to play with Yuri and her brother Naruto played hide seek wile the other adults Haku Shikamaru Ino and Fu watched "boy I don't think that man will ever grew up" said Shikamaru but him and Haku knew why he was doing this to get Sakura and Minato off his mind for now.

Back with Sakura she was still tied up on the wall and had blood all over her face Deidara cleaned and treated her Face Hinata had a great idea come to mind a smirk was plastered on her face.

Hinata striped Sakura nude Sakura blushed wile Ten ten got a box she had a dark smirk as well got out of a box a red vibrater and Hinata got a pink deildo.

Ten ten turned on the vibrater and started touching Sakura's clit she tried to fight back and move but Tenten held her wile Hinata put the deildo in Sakura vagina going in and out slowly and picking up speed.

Sakura bit her lip to prevent from moaning but in the end it felid she moaned and blushed at the same time in humiliation she wanted them to stop torturing her with demeaning stuff like being sexually aroused or being treated like shit.

Sakura body was heating up and she was reaching her peak she squeezed her cult and vagina to avoid from cumming but it dint help she cummed all over herself and on the floor.

Ten ten untied her and Sakura fell on her hands and knees "now lap it up like a dog! Your hore!" said Hinata with demand in her voice "or else's we will kill little Minato before you and inners eyes!" said Tenten with a dark grin on her lips.

Konan handed a sleeping Minato in her arms with a gun pointed to his head Sakura had fear in her eyes and face She was trembling in tired and weakness everything was slowly going back but she gradually put her head down and began lapping her cumme off the floor she cleaned it all up and then everything went black.

Authers note: I hope you liked this chapter and I have bad news heres the bad news this is from sparky and also from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger

Emergency! Emergency!

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect Americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...


End file.
